Proposal by AlexaNDYE (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Pepper retorna de uma viagem de negócios e encontra um Tony bem animado. Baseado pós Homem de Ferro 3.
1. Capítulo 1

Olá! Mais uma dose de Pepperony pra vocês! Essas duas one shots se passam após **Homem de Ferro 3**. Gostaria muito de agradecer a **AlexaNDYE **por meu autorizar a traduzir suas o/s [as always, thank you too much! :D]. Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Proposal – one shot (capítulo 1)**_

_"Querido, cheguei em casa."_ Pepper anunciou ao descer do elevador da Torre Stark.

Fazia pouco mais de um mês desde o ataque do Mandarim. Ela estava tentando limpar umas bagunças indo e vindo de Los Angeles. Infelizmente, a casa deles em Malibu tinha sido destruída, e então ela teve que ficar em seu antigo apartamento. Foi algo bom para se recordar uma vez que ali só havia boas lembranças do lugar, mas por causa do ataque do Mandarim, Tony estava super-protetor com a ajuda da SHIELD.

Nada emocionante aconteceu. Pepper fechou alguns negócios através de alguns contratos, limpou a maior parte da bagunça causada pelo Mandarim e seu namorado, e ainda conseguiu comer um cupcake da Katie's Sweet Shop.

Pepper sentou-se no sofá, no centro de sua cobertura e começou a retirar seus saltos. Ao mesmo tempo, Tony tinha enfiado sua cabeça na esquina da sala. Seus olhos estavam cheios de curiosidade e felicidade. Ele não tinha visto ela por quase uma semana. Mesmo ele ligando para ela várias vezes ao longo de sua viagem, não era a mesma coisa.

Seus lábios formaram um sorriso largo antes de ele caminhar em sua direção.

_"Hey, Pep"._ Ele disse casualmente, tentando não mostrar o quanto ele sentia a falta dela.

Pepper virou a cabeça para olhá-lo e lhe deu um sorriso. _"Oi"._ Ela cumprimentou_. "Como foi a sua semana?"_

_"Foi interessante. Trabalhei na Mark 48 e atualizei o JARVIS, mas nada além disso-"_ ele cedeu. _"-estava tudo muito silencioso sem você."_

Tony veio por trás dela e passou os braços em volta de seus ombros, pairando acima de sua cabeça. Pepper tomou isso como uma oportunidade e, lentamente, inclinou a cabeça para cima. Ela sorriu para ele, se deliciando com seu rosto cheio de graxa e cheiro de metal. Ele alargou o sorriso e começou a escovar a ponta de seu nariz com o dela.

Tinha sido uma semana muito longa para ela.

Pepper de repente agarrou sua mão e puxou-o para frente, o que lhe permitiu capturar seus lábios. Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu de prazer e surpresa, seus lábios macios começaram a beijá-la de volta. Ele sorriu contra seus lábios, tentando não rir.

Algo dentro dele começou a se mexer e fazer barulhos de 'click'. Dentro de uma fração de segundo, a luva de sua Mark 47 acelerou em direção a ele, fazendo Pepper se assustar e se afastar.

A luva não a machucou. Foi o barulho repentino de peças mecânicas que a surpreendeu.

Ela olhou para a luva em estado de choque. Tony tentou não choramingar na quebra repentina do beijo carinhoso, mas mesmo assim teve de avaliar a invasão repentina do _Extremis_.

_"Desculpe por isso."_ Ele sorriu, olhando para a luva. _"Eu acho que fiquei um pouco excitado demais."_

Pepper sorriu diabolicamente sexy para ele. "_Interessante"._ Ela comentou. Seu batom vermelho em seus lábios era praticamente mais um convite para ele_. "Normalmente, eu posso dizer quando você está excitado."_

Tony choramingou com suas palavras sedutoras, e olhou para ela com seus grandes olhos castanhos de cachorro abandonado. Sem aviso, uma segunda luva foi em direção a ele, agarrando a outra mão. Ele engasgou com a invasão repentina e ouviu um pequeno riso de Pepper.

_"Uau"._ Ela sorriu. _"Alguém está realmente feliz em me ver."_

Ele começou a tirar as luvas_. "Você não tem nenhuma-"_ Ele lutou com uma delas. _"-Ideia"._ Ele jogou-se no sofá e se inclinou para ganhar outro beijo. _"Então, onde estávamos?"_ Ele quase capturou seus lábios, mas no último segundo, Pepper se afastou.

_"Não tão rápido, Senhor."_ Ela notou as mãos dele cruzadas sobre o colar que ele lhe deu; que possuía um pingente de coração de rubi.

_"Ah",_ ele começou a queixar-se. _"Isso é que está provocando. Isso vai contra as regras da Torre Stark."_

_"O-o quê?"_ Ela torceu o nariz para ele.

_"As regras"._ Ele repetiu. Ele tirou os braços ao redor de seus ombros, e do colar, colocando as mãos em seus ombros. _"JARVIS, você poderia ter a honra de recitar as regras sobre Pepper e eu?"_

_"Tony" _Ela estava prestes a chamar sua atenção, mas JARVIS falou.

"_Primeira regra",_ começou JARVIS. _"O Sr. Stark e a senhorita Potts não podem provocar um ao outro."_

_"A menos que ...?"_ Tony falou. Pepper franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela não sabia se devia bater nele ou rir dele.

_"A menos que a senhorita Potts concorde com a seguinte proposta."_

Ela piscou antes de soltar um suspiro audível. "_Eu ainda quero perguntar sobre a proposta?"_

_"Você deve concordar com sexo - seis dias por semana - ou sete, se você preferir."_ Tony sorriu sensualmente.

Sim, ela queria bater nele.

Pepper tentou não rir. _"Não."_ Ela disse antes de se levantar do sofá. As mãos de Tony caíram ao seu lado quando ele começou a fazer beicinho.

_"O que você quer dizer com 'não'?"_ Ele franziu as sobrancelhas para ela.

_"JARVIS, apague todas as regras que o Sr. Stark estabeleceu, bem como as propostas, e tudo aquilo que diz respeito a ele."_ Ela ordenou.

_"Espera-não-"_ Tony tentou interpor.

_"Claro, senhorita Potts."_ O computador respondeu. _"'Compromisso de honra entre o Sr. Stark e sua garota' apagado."_

"_Hey!"_ Ele gritou, sem saber o que aconteceu. "_JARVIS, você se esqueceu de quem foi que te construiu? "_

Pepper pegou suas coisas e passou por ele, em direção ao quarto. _"Seis vezes por semana?"_ Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas.

Tony se arrastou por atrás dela como um cachorrinho abandonado. _"É realmente uma boa proposta."_

Ela deixou sua bolsa na cama e fez seu caminho até o grande closet, que parecia ser tão grande quanto o próprio quarto. Ela caminhou em direção à parte de trás, onde se encontrava seus sapatos.

_"Quero dizer, nós podemos gastar tudo em um dia, ou ..."_ Ele veio por trás dela e passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e começou a puxá-la contra seu peito. Ele plantou um beijo leve em seu pescoço, efetivamente fazendo-a gemer. _"... podemos dividir o tempo."_

Pepper tentou não rir. _"É uma loucura o quão viciado você é em relação a mim."_

_"Eu não sou viciado"._ Ele negou_. "Eu sou como uma criança. Quando eu vejo um novo brinquedo, eu quero brincar com ele e chamá-lo de meu favorito."_

Seu sorriso foi plano. "_Você acabou de me comparar a um brinquedo?"_ Ela brincou.

Tony olhou por cima de seu pescoço, enquanto seu nariz se enterrava em seu cheiro, e percebeu em seu tom de voz que ele estava em território perigoso. _"Não ...?" _Ele tentou se recuperar.

Ela revirou os olhos para ele e guardou seus sapatos. Ela virou-se para procurar um par de shorts e uma camiseta. Tony notou suas mãos agarrando suas roupas casuais para a noite e sorriu possessivamente. "_Mudando para roupas que eu posso facilmente tirar?"_

Ela desabotoou a blusa e sorriu para suas palavras._ "Estou me preparando para dormir, Tony."_

Ele franziu a testa. _"Mas a noite é uma criança, amor"._

_"É quase uma da manhã."_

_"O que-"_ Ele olhou para o relógio na mesa de sua cabeceira e levantou as sobrancelhas. "_Oh"._

_"Ahaam"._ Ela sorriu, colocando seu short. "_Você deveria tomar um banho."_

_"Mas, eu ainda tenho coisas para fazer na minha oficina."_ Ele resmungou. _"A Mark 48 precisa de mais testes, para não mencionar mais algumas modificações, e eu tenho quase certeza de que algumas das peças na garagem-"_

_"Bem, Stark, você tem duas escolhas."_ Pepper jogou suas roupas sujas no cesto em seu armário e passou por ele. Tony lambeu os lábios com a forma de como a camiseta mostrava perfeitamente as curvas de seu corpo. _"Você pode voltar para a sua oficina e trabalhar em sua armadura, ou ..."_ Ela subiu na cama. _"... Você pode tomar um banho e vir para a cama comigo, e vamos trabalhar sobre essa sua proposta."_ Ela sorriu diabolicamente para ele, ela amava provocá-lo.

A boca de Tony foi aberta. Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para a porta e, em seguida, virou-se para olhar para o banheiro.

_"Sua escolha, querido."_ Pepper sorriu quando ela deslizou suas pernas para debaixo das cobertas. _"Oh,"_ Ela falou novamente. _"A propósito, eu não estou usando calcinha"._

Tony processou suas palavras por um minuto e começou a acenar com a cabeça. Levou apenas alguns segundos – até ele se tocar – quando ele correu em direção ao banheiro.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Proposal – one shot (capítulo 2)**_

Pepper acordou com um grande bocejo e um pequeno suspiro. Ela olhou sonolentamente ao redor do quarto a procura de uma camiseta, mas tudo o que viu foram as suas roupas junto com as de Tony espalhadas por todo o quarto, sem dúvida, um resultado de sua discussão sobre a sua proposta. Ela colocou metade do lençol em volta de seu corpo e começou a se mover. Ela jogou as pernas para fora da cama e estava prestes a se levantar para ir ao banheiro, mas um braço forte em volta de sua cintura a puxou de volta para a cama.

Um abafado, _"não"_ seguido imediatamente depois.

Pepper grunhiu quando suas costas bateram em algo duro.

_"É melhor que seja o seu quadril, Tony."_ Ela avisou-o com um sorriso.

Ele devolveu o sorriso e a olhou com a cara inchada. _"Não se preocupe_", ele puxou-a para colocá-la ao lado dele. _"É."_ Ele enfiou o nariz em seu ombro e cantarolou feliz. _"Nós definitivamente precisamos fazer isso mais vezes."_

_"Rasgar a roupa um do outro e fazer uma bagunça?"_

_"Isso e muito mais."_ Ele beijou seu pescoço, deliciando-se com seu maravilhoso aroma doce.

_"Hum,"_ Pepper cantarolou em delírio. _"Pare",_ ela murmurou.

_"Faça-me"._ Ele beijou seu pescoço novamente.

_"Tony, eu tenho que ir trabalhar."_ Ela suspirou. Seus beijos e gestos de carinho ao longo de seu estômago não ajudavam em nada.

Ela o ouviu gemer baixinho enquanto ele continuava a beijar seu ombro_. "Mas, você acabou de chegar em casa de sua viagem de negócios incrivelmente longa."_

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça. _"Uma semana não é muito tempo."_

_"É para mim, especialmente quando se trata de sua ausência notável."_ Disse-lhe docemente. Suas mãos apertavam seu quadril.

_"Bem, alguém tem que estar no escritório hoje."_ Ela aconchegou-se contra seu peito, fazendo-o suspirar.

"_E esse alguém definitivamente não vai ser você."_ Ele disse a ela.

_"Então, eu imagino que você vai estar lá?"_ Ela provocou.

Tony começou a rir. "_Você é engraçada."_

Ela revirou os olhos_. "Um de nós tem que estar lá, Tony."_

_"Como presidente das Indústrias Stark, eu a proíbo de ir para o escritório hoje, e no dia seguinte, basta passar longas férias comigo, e vamos trabalhar nos detalhes."_ Ele murmurou amorosamente, plantando um leve beijo em seu pescoço.

Ela gritou em voz baixa. _"Tony, nós dois somos presidentes. Você realmente não tem qualquer poder sobre o que eu faço."_

_"Na noite passada, você disse outra coisa."_ Ele respondeu sensualmente; suas palavras sedutoras eram como música para seus ouvidos.

_"Isso é inapropriado"._

_"E assim foi a noite passada."_ Ele a puxou mais contra seu peito.

Pepper ficou com ele por um minuto ou dois, antes dela sentir vontade de se levantar e ir ao banheiro. "_Tudo bem"_, disse ela, sentando-se, tentando escapar de suas mãos. _"Eu preciso me levantar e me preparar."_

_"Não ..."_ Tony choramingou, deixando o braço cair em seu colo quando ela se sentava. Sua mão brincava com o tecido em volta do corpo de Pepper. _"... Pepper ..."_ Ele fez beicinho.

Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para ele, e notou seus grandes e largos olhos castanhos a encarando com uma carranca que parecia funcionar como um encanto quando queria alguma coisa. Ela sorriu com carinho. Ela sentia a falta desse lado dele, especialmente durante a semana em Los Angeles. Ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele e a levou até seu rosto. Sua mão segurou seu rosto carinhosamente, e depois se levantou.

O sorriso de Pepper cresceu quando ele se inclinou. Seus lábios tocaram suavemente os dela, lembrando-a da sua noite de paixão; e o quanto ela sentia falta de seu carinho. Às vezes, ele era um pé no saco; sempre lhe dando problemas. Mas outras vezes, ele era um homem romântico.

Ela imediatamente colocou a cabeça contra o peito dele, uma vez que eles se separaram. Ele passou os braços em volta dela e segurou-a contra seu corpo nu.

_"Por que você não pode ficar em casa hoje?"_ Ele perguntou; curioso e com calma.

_"Porque,"_ Ela fez uma pausa para olhar para ele. _"Isso é exatamente o que nós estaríamos fazendo durante todo o dia."_

Ele riu com a verdade de suas palavras. _"E a desvantagem disso?"_

Ela sorriu e beijou o local debaixo de seu queixo. Soltando-se de seu abraço, ela caminhou em direção ao banheiro, permitindo que o lençol em volta do corpo caísse lentamente de seu corpo.

Seu corpo nu parou à beira da porta do banheiro do quarto. Sua cabeça virou um pouco para o lado para observar ainda mais a sua forma exposta. "_Quer se juntar a mim, Sr. Stark?"_ Ela perguntou-lhe sedutoramente.

Ele praticamente caiu da cama, com uma pressa tremenda para se juntar a ela.

* * *

Seria doze longas horas que ele teria de sobreviver sem sua presença, mais uma vez. Ele consertou uma de suas armaduras por algumas horas, trabalhou em um de seus carros esportivos por mais algumas horas, e quase morreu de tédio durante o tempo restante.

Quando ele ouviu o barulho do elevador, juntamente com o baque de saltos agulhas, seus ouvidos se animaram como um cachorrinho ouvindo o seu senhor voltando para casa.

"_Pepper?"_ Ele perguntou curioso.

_"Sim?"_ Ela respondeu do elevador.

"_Você voltou tarde."_ Ele disse, caminhando em direção a ela.

_"São quase 20:00, Tony. É sempre quando eu saio do trabalho_." Ela revirou os olhos para ele. _"Mas, como sempre, você não sabe como é a sua ausência notável em seu escritório."_

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela. "_Touché, Potts."_ Ele apertou os lábios, esperando que ela não estivesse de mau humor. _"Então, como foi no trabalho?"_

_"O mesmo"._ Ela respondeu rapidamente antes de caminhar em direção a seu quarto para pegar uma muda de roupa.

"_Eu não vejo o porquê você se preocupou em ir para o trabalho, quero dizer, Nova Iorque é muito louco quando se trata de tráfego."_ Ele parou atrás dela. _"Você ainda não jantou?"_

Sua divagação não era normal, nem era anormal, o que geralmente significava que ele queria alguma coisa.

_"Ok, Stark, o que você quer?"_ Ela virou-se abruptamente para encará-lo. Seu sorriso minúsculo desafiando-o; o que na opinião dele, era a coisa mais sexy em seu relacionamento.

_"Nada"._ Ele murmurou. _"Ok, isso é uma mentira."_ Ele apertou os lábios. _"Lembra-se da nossa proposta de ontem à noite?"_

_"A que eu disse 'não'?" _Ela lembrou-se de sua resposta.

_"Hum ... é-"_

_"Sim, não. Não vai acontecer."_ Ela continuou a caminhar em direção a seu armário.

_"Ah, vamos lá."_ Ele choramingou. _"Eu vou fazer de tudo, você que manda; exceto ir ao trabalho, porque às vezes, eu tenho limites, e então há também o tráfego de Nova Iorque ..."_

_"Honestamente, Tony, por que insiste nisso?"_ Ela perguntou, virando-se mais uma vez.

Ele deu de ombros e começou a murmurar,_ "Para manter a nossa vida sexual ativa."_

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando não rir. _"Então, você está dizendo que a nossa vida sexual está inativa?"_

_"Não."_ Ele se recuperou rapidamente. _"Eu só estou dizendo-"_

_"Tony_". Pepper interveio. Ela inclinou seu rosto próximo ao dele. Ele se inclinou um pouco para trás, sem saber se ela ia gritar com ele, ou lhe bater. Ela jogou seus sapatos nele uma vez. De alguma forma, ele se considerou sortudo por ela não ter feito isso ainda.

_"Estou forçando demais?"_ Ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos. _"Por favor, não jogue seus sapatos em mim novamente."_ Ele falou rapidamente neste momento.

Ela sorriu para a última frase. Oh sim, ela tinha boas lembranças desse incidente._ "Sua proposta só pede seis ou sete vezes."_ Ela fez uma pausa para assistir as sobrancelhas dele lentamente se franzir. Ela beijou sua bochecha e disse sedutoramente: _"Eu tenho certeza que poderíamos fazer isso cinco vezes a mais do que o proposto, e talvez pudéssemos quebrar a cama no processo. É relativamente novo e um pouco pesado."_

A boca de Tony se abriu instantaneamente. Seus olhos estavam muito abertos, e ele tinha certeza de que sua parte debaixo estava 'cheia' por conta da calça apertada.

_"Você está bem?"_ Ela perguntou calmamente com um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

_"Eu te amo"._ Ele conseguiu dizer antes dele praticamente se jogar contra ela.

Dez minutos depois, o elevador se abriu novamente.

_"Ei, pessoal?" _Bruce perguntou, caminhando em direção à sala de estar onde os sofás estavam.

_"Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que eles estariam aqui."_ Steve disse, vendo o apartamento vazio.

_"Tony disse que ele estaria aqui."_ Bruce deu de ombros. "_Talvez ele esteja em sua oficina pessoal." _Ele decidiu caminhar até a oficina de Tony em busca de sua presença. _"Ele pode estar trabalhando em uma de suas armaduras, como sempre está."_

_"Isso é estranho."_ Steve observou, olhando ao redor da sala de estar. "_Da onde veio essas roupas- "_

"_Ok"_. Bruce veio andando rápido através de um dos corredores que levavam à oficina.

_"Você o achou?"_ Perguntou Steve, sem saber o que Bruce viu.

"_Sim"_. Bruce puxou seu braço, levando-o de volta para o elevador.

_"Ele está trabalhando em suas armaduras?"_

_"Oh, ele está definitivamente trabalhando em algo."_ Bruce sorriu.

_"Será que ele precisa de ajuda?"_ Perguntou Steve, ainda confuso do que Bruce estava correndo.

Bruce tentou não corar. _"Não, ele não precisa."_

Bruce e Steve entraram no elevador de novo, e antes que as portas se fechassem, ambos ouviram um gemido alto, que parecia muito com uma mistura da voz de Tony e Pepper. Steve arregalou os olhos e murmurou, _'oh'._ E Bruce simplesmente olhou para cima e suspirou.

_"Por que eu sempre os pego quando eles estão-"_

_"Fazendo aquilo ..."_ Steve terminou a frase.


End file.
